The aim of this predoctoral training program is to train scientists to conduct research and prepare for careers in modern molecular genetics and allied areas. Graduates of our program receive a multi-faceted training in genetics and biochemistry and are well equipped to tackle problems relevant to a broad range of diseases. The program has two broad intellectual facets centered on molecular genetics: the first is understanding the fundamentals of genetics itself (recombination, mutation, gene expression, etc.); the second is understanding how the tools of genetics (isolation of mutants, construction of gene maps, etc.) are used to address problems. These two goals are accomplished through coursework, an extensive seminar program, and research. The features of our training program that are especially attractive to prospective students are the following: (a) a wide choice of laboratories for thesis research, (b) a laboratory rotation system, (c) an excellent set of courses, (d) a tutorial in how to present a seminar, (e) a highly cooperative spirit at UCSF, and (f) an awareness that graduate training is important to the faculty at UCSF.